herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Ping
}} Mr. Ping (Real name : San Ping) is Po's adoptive father and a major character of the Kung-Fu Panda franchise. Mr. Ping runs a noodle shop in the valley and had hopes his son would follow in his foot-steps to become a master chief and the shop's owner after him. Despite Mr. Ping's hopes for Po he is still supportive of his son in his new vocation once he is chosen as the prophesied Dragon Warrior and honored to be part of the legacy. Though his training keeps him busy Po is still very close to his father. Neither Po nor Mr. Ping is even remotely affected by the fact that Po is adopted and consider the other to be their greatest treasure. He is voice by James Hong. Biography In Kung Fu Panda Mr Ping´s calls Po to downstairs to cook in the kitchen. However, Po didn't think he could pursue his dream, as he was an out-of-shape panda worked at a noodle shop, which Mr. Ping enthusiastically expected him to some day run in his place. Though Po showed little interest in continuing this family tradition, he complied, not wanting to let his father down. Po goes to the event but Mr. Ping stops that do not leave without your shopping noodles to go to distribute to all inhabitants. After a while, Mr. Ping up to the event and see Po with a chair fireworks and trying to shut down but Po says he wants to see the Dragon Warrior. Puzzled, Ping says he finally had the dream of noodles but Po reveals that he does not dream about noodles but yes with Kung Fu. After Po failed, desperate attempts to get inside and watch the event, Po was about to give up and go back to work with his father—when the fireworks that he had strapped to a chair lit up and shot him into the sky, flying over the arena. Po abruptly landed inside the tournament grounds just as Oogway was about to choose who would be the Dragon Warrior, and Po fell in front of the Furious Five—with Oogway's claw pointed directly at him. Inspired by the panda's sudden appearance, Oogway took this as a sign that the universe had brought them all the Dragon Warrior. Everyone else, including Ping, was surprised by this. Po goes to seek out his father and He was glad to see him again, tying an apron around Po and talking to him about future plans for a new noodle shop as they fled with the rest of the Valley. Having come so close at becoming the kung fu warrior he'd aspired to be, and being pulled back into his former life as if nothing had happened, Po unhappily lingered for a moment, his hopes crushed. Mr. Ping tried to assure his son that he still had a destiny at the noodle restaurant. Not encouraged by this, Po remarked that he sometimes couldn't even believe he was the goose's son. Mr. Ping, taken aback, tried to comfort Po by finally telling him the truth: the secret ingredient of the noodle shop's secret ingredient soup—was nothing. He explained that he never needed to add anything more to ordinary noodle soup. By simply believing it to be special, it became special on its own. Astounded, Po took out the Dragon Scroll, and found himself looking into his own reflection. Mr. Ping's words made the connection, and at last Po understood the meaning of the Dragon Scroll, the secret to "limitless power". Some hours later, Mr. Ping raced to his son, overjoyed and proud of his victory as a kung fu warrior. In Kung Fu Panda 2 Po goes to the Noodle Shop to seek answers from Mr. Ping. After explaining what he'd seen, he nervously asked the goose where he came from. He hesitantly admitted the truth that he had adopted him, and showed him an empty radish crate, telling him the story of how he had found him in it as a baby, and had taken care of him, growing to love him and raise him as his son. Wishing to know more, Po was dissatisifed with what little information he‘d gained. Though his father tried to comfort him, reminding him that he had a good life regardless of how his story began, Po remained troubled with lingering questions about his past. Before Po and the Five could leave the Valley, they were stopped by Mr. Ping, who gave Po a backpack full of his favorite foods, paintings of their moments together, and Po's action figures. Fearing for his son, Mr. Ping pleaded with him not to go, but Po remarked that he had to fulfill his duty as the Dragon Warrior, asking rhetorically what he would be if he didn't go to save kung fu. Mr. Ping supplied that he was his son, to which Po merely stared at him, not answering when the goose questioned whether he agreed. Pressed to leave with the others by Tigress, Po said goodbye to the goose and set off on his journey as Mr. Ping sadly watched him go. Mr. Ping was dealing with a unsatisfied customer and her son, and was beset with worry for Po. Relieved to see him, he see Po and he hugged Po happily and asked him if he saved China, to which Po confirmed he had. Po then told him that he had found out about his origins and how he had ended up in the radish basket as a baby. Po declared to Mr. Ping that he knew who he was: he was his son. The two shared a long tearful hug before they went into the noodle shop's kitchen, both insisting to cook for each other. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Mr. Ping sees Po taking a bath in the noodle shop and Mr. Ping asks that happens now. Po will realize that you can not be a good teacher. Hearing that, Mr. Ping excited and see a better way to promote his restaurant and says to leave his bathroom to go out and train. His dialogue is disrupted when a pig warns him and Po someone is breaking the record of eating dumplings of Po. Mr. Ping and Po sees the who's breaking the record and find that is an panda identical to Po and reveals his name as Li Shan and is looking for his son. Ping is surprised that Po is the son of Li Shan but does not know and says goodbye to Li Shan wishing him luck he finds his son. Immediately, Li gets excited see his son and both embrace while Ping is surprised. Suddenly, Ping gets jealous of Li and Li hugs him thanking him for taking care of his son. But Ping who is still jealous says he can't be a relative but to see that both have the same weight. Although Li and Po take a picture together, it is shown painting with Ping still jealous and said he believed that Po was the only panda had. Li reveals that there is more in a secret village of pandas in the mountains and that was received by a message of the universe. Li and Po leaves the noodle shop and Ping is worried and feel that he is not Po's father anymore. Back in the noodle shop, in the kitchen Ping still jealous of Li tells him to stay away from Po. Ping sees Po coming out of his room and fight in the noodle shop with one of the statues of Kai. Then, he goes with Li to the rolls where Po, Shifu and the five read a roll on Kai. In the scroll says that only someone who can defeat Kai if you have the power of chi. Li offers to Po to go to the panda village with him to learn the chi and Po agrees, but Ping doesn't agree and wants someone to tell he can´t go, but Shifu and the five agree that Po should go to the panda village and Ping says he will prepare Po´s backpack. Po and Li travel together until they rest a while. Po discovers that Ping was hiding in his backpack and says he does not want his son starve if in the village they don´t have the food he likes. Ping tells Li that he raised Po for 20 years and Li decides that Ping comes with them to the village telling that he is a bird. Ping comes to the secret village of pandas with Po and Li and is surprised by the number of pandas there. The next morning, Ping calls Po to eat but then runs off to see this in an area where pandas roll. Ping enters the kitchen and is frightened by baby pandas there making messes in the kitchen, but then begins to grow fond of seeing that all these baby pandas remind him of Po. At night, Li and Ping play with a kind of chips where later discovers that Tigress arrives and informs what happened in the Jade Palace. Ping interrupts the conversation shouting: How's my restaurant?!, but when he interrupted the conversation is embarrassed and says: We talk later. Ping meets Po and Po tells him to he's going to go train so he can to defeat Kai. Worried, Ping visit Li's house with Dumplings and tells him that he was not the only one lying to Po and was worried that Li remove Po from his life. But seeing that sported Po to be with Li, do not be away from him but it is best to Po. Ping tells Li that he has also lied to Po for 20 years and it is for the best he and Li help him. Li, Ping and the pandas remain in the village to offer to Po to train and seeing that you have to convertilos in them in them rather than like him, he gets excited and hugs thanking his two fathers. They do their normal activities and Li and Ping made an armor with the objects of the village and fight to the Kai´s statues. Both and the Pandas are scared and seeing that Kai is about to attack Po comes and decides to sacrifice himself using the Wuxi finger hold again on himself while gripping Kai, transporting them both. Li, Ping, Tigress and The Pandas use the chi to save Po and all the masters including Master Shifu and the 4 furious are released. Then, Po returns to the world of mortals and Li and Ping and hug Po telling them they were worried that he disappeared but Po reveals that they and others saved his life. All return to the Jade Palace where they learn the chi and the journey of Po will continue. Trivia *His Voice Actor, James Hong is best known for voicing as Mandarin from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Professor Chang from Teen Titans, Ho Chan from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) and Chi-Fu from Mulan. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Nurturer Category:Mentor Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paranoid Category:Elementals Category:Businessmen Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Genius Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Weaklings Category:Outright